Dependency
by lillinfields
Summary: Very Very AU. I reworked this fic and fincally am putting it up. Severus has to choose between his abusive lover or the future of his child.


**"Dependency"**

Author: Lillinfields  
E-mail/Contact Rating: G, possibly implied R or even NC-17 (I question this)  
Pairing: Severus/Harry  
Warnings: **Slash, MPREG, flashbacks, AU, Spousal abuse, violence, etc**  
Spoilers: Severus has some decisions to make.  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I are borrowing them from JK Rowling  
Additional info such as: thought,"voice?,

Severus walks down the hall, slowly making careful progress while making sure not to bump his bruises, conscience of everything but thinking of one thing. Harry, his husband of the past 10 years, and how he was going to deal with the coming months. He knew both of them would have problems, there would be anger, and possibly more violence, and even more than Severus had become expectant of. If he's honest with himself, deep down Severus knows he's scared, but he's also worried, he's worried for Remus, Albus, damn it! He thinks to himself he's even scared for that damn mutt. He doesn't want to acknowledge what his dependence on Remus and Black will be like…what they will have to do to save him and his baby from their godson, his husband, and the man so much more to everyone else. He's scared, and, and,…"Ahh, finally here, mmmm the password? Damn it!" he swears to himself, he will definitely be paying more attention to Albus and the others now that he…

Ahh! Severus winces as he shrouds his eyes from the bright light of Albus's office. For once he lets his weakness show, all he longs for now a days, is a hug and a word of encouragement. Seeking out the first chair he comes to he lets himself down, careful of his burden and eager to begin, he sighs and let us out a burst of despair in the form of a long-winded breath, which unfortunately attracts the attention of the aforementioned headmaster…"Good Morning Severus! Would you care for some tea?" And with a resigned hint of amusement and dread, Severus accepts the cup and saucer with a nod, and speaks forthright, "Headmaster…I've come here today…To, umm ask for your…Severus shakes his head, trying to evade the stupor, that just thinking about Harry and their life brings…All it does is bring him down and make him accept that what his life is now, is what fate meant for him…him…a worthless bastard, that not even the most seemingly generous and loving boy who lived could bring himself to respect and love as an equal. Even after all these years, after the war, the repercussions, and the recuperation, Harry only thought of him as a greasy underling who was as worthless as those snakes he talks with, almost daily. Mentally sighing, Severus prepares to begin again…"Headmaster…Albus, if you would allow me to…

After stopping at a certain point in his tale Severus began to shake with dreaded anticipation and was sighing with every internal movement that his inner child decided to make. He sat and waited for his punishment, his punishment for the years of making Harry suffer and for causing a rift between the magical hierarchy that was: Hogwarts. He was angry with himself for admitting his mistakes and causing Albus to be mad at him, he was scared that his lifelong sanctuary would be stripped away and that he would be forced to give up his baby. Severus starts to shake, quickly seizing up afraid of what would come next, that is until his thoughts are interrupted by…

Albus stands up from his desk chair and can barely control himself. First he shouts and slowly begins to whisper…" Severus Tobias Snape! Do you mean to tell me you have, for the past ten years you've suffered abuse and anger from your husband, and told no one." Severus shocked feebly starts to respond, gasping through his tears. "Now Albus, it wasn't like that, Harry was just angry sometimes and besides why are you blaming him, I'm the one you should be mad at, I let your Golden boy put up with me, I've caused him so much pain, he tells me everyday how its my fault and how if I told you I'd make the whole situation worse...and I have, I think? I mean why would you be mad if it wasn't my fault, I mean...it is me isn't? Albus is startled by this admission, he though things had been getting better since the war's end for both his favorite boys. He goes to Severus, and almost kneels as he looks at his beautiful and brave son, with a whisper he speaks to Severus. " Severus, child, son, my beautiful son, how could you think that? How could you think that Harry's umm Harry's disease is anything but that, a disease. It wasn't caused by you or anyone else."

That sentence certainly has Severus shaken and he starts to protest but he loses strength half way through. " Albus, you're not listening to me damn it! It is my fault, all I am is a greasy git who killed people, who tortures his students and who has tainted the Boy Who Lived...Oh my gosh, how can you of all people not see it, I am worthless, as of now I'm lucky that Harry, even looks at me..." Albus reaches out to Severus and gathers the strength to say what needs to be said. "That's garbage, Severus Snape and you know it. You have certainly made up for your dark actions by working for the light and for all the years, you've put up with Harry. I am very sorry I didn't see it before, I am very sorry...very sorry..."

Severus watches as the headmaster, his role model, his savior bursts into tears, and is startled when he feels a warm and comforting grip around him, its all he can do not to... CRY! " Oh god Albus, what is wrong with me? I'm losing the best thing I've ever known, and nothing can ever...Oh God, Albus, you mustn't, you mustn't tell anyone...you hear me! Don't tell anyone, if you do, I'll just say it was a pregnancy caused delusion...Please, Albus, do you want me to beg, I will...Please Albus, on behalf of myself and my child, don't tell anyone..." Albus looks at Severus and his heart skips a beat, he looks at him on his knees and his last ability to be formal breaks within him.

Albus can barely control his anger as he longs to embrace Severus. Thinking he needs to hug the young man Albus moves to him once more and says quietly to the curtain of Severu's pitch black hair. "That is exactly why I must tell, Harry must be dealt with, there is no excuse for what he has done, and I will not jeopardize you or your child's future." Severus looks up through the strings of his cascading grief and stutters "But without Harry, I am nothing...just worthless, just greasy, just a loser. Albus murmurs to Severus slowly flooding him with magical strength, if Severus notices he does not acknowledge it. "That is not true!, you are my world, you teach everyday, no matter your condition, you are my inspiration, you make me want to go on...you are not worthless, I love you! Severus, exhausted from the emotions and pain in near silence softly begs "Why Albus?... Without Harry no one likes me, without my husband and the father of my child,...I have no future...we have no future...Albus watches as his favorite charge, breaks down into hysteria and absolute misery...and all he can do NOW is hold him and ...vow justice and his undying protection, for eternity.

BANG! BANG!- The door of Albus's office is getting pounding on, with screams of "Headmaster, Headmaster, open up!" Severus starts, he and Albus stir, and he begins to shake as both he and Albus realize who it is..."Harry!...Oh god, that's Harry, ohhh god, Albus?" "Don't worry" Albus speaks to Severus in a quiet voice all the while conveying strength to Severus through his eyes...telling him, he'll be okay.

..."Coming, Coming" and with that both Albus and Severus stand and Albus goes and opens the door...Albus opens the door and fights for control of his emotions, gripping the handle tightly as he smiles and greets Harry with a beckoning of the hand saying, "Come in Professor Potter, Severus and I were just talking about baby names and we were having a row over what the name Salazar actually means for a child's future, I personally think it's a fine name which would suit a child from your bloodlines..."

Severus with a tight smile towards Harry shakes his loose hair and hugs his stomach and laughingly says "What's wrong with that Albus, is that Harry's and my child, is a girl." Albus twinkling once more comes back with a witty "So?"

"ERRRRRR!" Harry already flustered starts pulling at his hair, obviously trying to calm down. Harry grits his teeth and smile as he gently breaks in, and stops the argument from starting over..."Now, never mind about that, names and whatnot, its a father's decision anyway...What I want to know about is how's the mommy?, How's my baby's mommy doing?" Severus with a nicer smile at Harry, rises up out of the chair he was sitting in, and oblivious to Albus's scrutiny, kisses Harry on the cheek and whispers, "I'm fine love, the baby and Albus are just very active today."

"Sweetheart, you know by now you shouldn't be getting riled up no matter what, why don't we just leave grandpa Albus alone." Harry doesn't notice the panicked flinch Severus gives when he's grabbed by the arm and hauled out of the office by Harry...but Albus does.


End file.
